1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-237234 (JP 2012-237234 A) describes an internal combustion engine provided with a blow-by gas reduction device that includes an oil separation device that separates oil mist from blow-by gas.